


To collect a debt!

by Narkissa



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Light BDSM, Organized Crime, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkissa/pseuds/Narkissa
Summary: Seth is a notorious crime lord and Kate's brother is working for him. When Scott screws him by loosing a large sum of his money, Seth offers him to take Kate as payment!!!
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. The deal.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Seth/Kate fiction. I hope you enjoy it!

“Why I had to come along?” Kate whined as she was trying to balance on the high heels she had to put on.

Her brother hurried his step and answered.

“Please Kate we talked about this in home. This is a formal event and some partners of mine are going to be here; it wouldn’t look good for me to come unaccompanied. Now, move your legs, we’re late!”

Kate rolled her eyes and huffed. Why she had to pay for her brother’s incapability to find a proper date?!

“Why do you care anyway? You work at the firm for almost a year now…”

Scott gripped her arm to make her move faster and hissed.

“Exactly! And that’s why I need to attend this stupid gala…”

After that, Kate followed her brother with no more protests. Maybe Scott was right and he indeed needed her by his side this evening. It was just that she hated so fucking much this kind of gatherings, not to mention the fact that she had a bunch of projects to do for college. This semester had been extra hard and maybe Katie had more stuff going on than she could actually handle. And she was exhausted…. Really exhausted! 

But nevertheless her brother rarely asked for any favors from her and she couldn’t deny him this little thing. So she had put on the fancy gown he had bought for her, the stupid shoes she could barely manage to walk and here she was!

Three hours later and her feet were killing her. Even though the reception was magnificent, full of any sort of uninteresting people in expensive suits and dresses, she was so bored that she couldn’t contain a few yawns from escaping her mouth, earning some angry glares from her brother.

Not able to meet any more of her brother’s clients, Kate find refuge in a small corner and there with her back on the wall she was stepping from one foot to the other to relieve some of the excruciating pain those damn shoes were causing on her poor feet. She had just grabbed the fourth glass of Champaign, wandering for how much longer she had to endure this when she saw her brother waving his hand frantically, gesturing at her to join him.

“Oh God! What now?”

She left her drink in an empty tray nearby and she shielded herself for one more boring acquaintance.

But as she was walking closer to where her brother was, her eyes widened at the sight of the most handsome man she had ever seen in her entire life. 

The stranger with whom her brother was talking looked like he had just escaped from the pages of some magazine. His attire was immaculate, with his dark suit fitting perfectly on his well-build body and Kate couldn’t keep her eyes from travel up and down his body greedily, taking his form in. He was tall; she could tell even from afar! Sun kissed skin, dark hair, perfect lips and by far the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen; too intelligent and intense. 

The moment the stranger spotted her, those marvelous eyes glint in excitement and she witnessed as a cocky smile formed on to his lips, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. His eyes captured hers and they never left hers as she was moving through the crowd. At some point Kate started feel uneasy under his lustful gaze, naked and exposed and she had to fight the strong urge to bring her arms up and hug her body tightly to protect herself from his piercing gaze.

Even when she finally came to a stop by her brother’s side, the stranger kept staring shamelessly at her, smiling even cockier the moment he noticed the deep crimson red that had spread on her cheeks and further below her cleavage.

Scott failed to notice as he was too busy and excited in presenting his sister to the stranger. 

“Mr. Gecko, Sir, I would like to present you my sister Kate here. Kate this is Mr. Gecko.”

The man held his hand out for a handshake and Kate accepted it a little reluctant. His hand strong, closed around hers, his skin burning hers and the moment was so intense that a small shockwave hit her and Kate let out a low hiss. Scott made the introductions but the man refused to release her hand after; still holding it firmly in his bigger one. The moment stretched and that mysterious stranger moved his thump up and down a few times to caress her soft skin, drawing another startled breath from her.

Again her brother failed to notice…. Scott was still talking.

“Mr. Gecko, Kate, is one of our bigger investors. The firm owes him much and…”

Her brother went on with the flattery about Mr. Gecko’s many traits but Kate had stopped listening, focusing to retrieve back her hand from his firm grip. In the end she just snatched her hand free a little more forcefully than she wished, making the “amazing” Mr. Gecko in front her to blink in surprise.

Letting his hand fall by his side the man finally spoke.

“Delighted!” 

And Kate had the feeling that he said the word a lot more seductively than he ought to have.

Again her brother failed to notice…

Taking his scorching gaze from her at last, the man turned his attention to her brother and said a little too sultry if you ask Kate’s opinion.

“You never told me that you have such a charming sister, Scott.”

Her blush deepened and stealing a few glances from the corner of his eyes the man looked extremely pleased with the result.

“You know? I ought to be mad with you that you’ve kept her hidden all this time!”

Scott started mumbling something when another middle-aged and boring man interrupted him to ask Scott’s opinion on something. Her brother excused himself and he left, leaving her there, alone with the predator in front of her (because that he was). And speaking of the devil, the minute they were alone, he licked his lips suggestively and casted a gaze so meaningful at her that had Kate fidgeting breathless with the laces of her fancy dress.

God! Her mind snapped. Kate was a good girl, a descend girl, who was always managed to stay away from troubles like him. Because that exactly what he was; a trouble! In fact Kate hated those men; too self-obsessed and narcissist! Ooh, yes sir! Kate knew their kind… Their ego so big as if they were the center of the fucking world! No thanks! She would pass!

Her mind cried again. 

“Look at him! So damn sure about himself, gawking at you like that and thinking that he could easily have you wrapped around his fingers the moment the wished to do so.”

So recollecting herself quickly and clicking her tongue, Kate met his provoking gaze with confidence and spoke in a steady voice, trying to sound as much indifferent as she could.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Gecko. Now if you excuse me I …”

But the rude man didn’t let her finish though.

“I don’t!”

Her brows furrowed in confusion and she blinked a few times.

“I beg your pardon?”

He smiled smugly again; too pleased with himself as it seemed.

“You asked me if you can be excused…and you cannot..!”

She wanted to laugh at him, laugh with how fucking confident this man was but alas, he was her brother’s “super” client, so Kate smiled sweetly, feigning innocence.

“I am sorry Mr. Gecko, I don’t think I follow you..”

Another cocky reply.

“I think you do! And you can call me Seth!”

Ok now… Kate might have agreed to attend to this boring thing but she hadn’t made any agreements to tolerate with every fucker who would find it a good idea to throw themselves on her. 

Applying the cold bitche’s smile on her lips she spat.

“I prefer not. Let’s keep it formal, shall we Mr. Gecko?!”

He again was taken aback by her response and her mind cheered! She really couldn’t stand his kind.

Mr. Gecko didn’t say anything, regarding her through half-closed eyes and nipping his lip. Kate returned his stare with brassiness till he heard him chuckle.

“You are such a spirited young woman, miss Fuller, aren’t you?”

Kate shot up a brow.

“If you say so…! Now, I really don’t wish to keep you from your associates so I…”

And again… she was interrupted. This man was in need of some manners.

“You are not keeping me. You are far more interesting from any of those fat fuckers who’s their only concern is to find more ways to milk me for money.”

She wasn’t expecting an answer like that and a giggle escaped her lips before she had the time to stop it. He looked pleased.

“I amuse you Miss Fuller?”

Kate incredulously heard her voice say.

“Just Kate.”

“Then just Kate I am just Seth.” 

Another giggle. 

“God!” Kate scolded herself.

What about the formality she moments ago, had insisted on keeping?! Kate, hold yourself!

Had she lost her mind completely and started behaving like a silly schoolgirl or she had started falling for his charms? She had to escape him somehow before she do or say something she might regret later!

“Ok just Seth! Just Kate needs to be going now.”

“Why such hurry? I thought we had fun!”

Ok this wasn’t leading anywhere. She would try to leave again and he would retort back something smart to keep her here. Kate liked to keep things plain and simple so opening her mouth she stated.

“Honestly Mr. Gecko or just Seth I ‘m not interested.” 

Seeing his smugness leave his face for good now, she went on.

“See over there that lady in the red dress?”

He turned his head slightly to see at where she was pointing to.

“Yes, that one! She’s been eating you up with her eyes the whole time. And the other one there, with the ridiculously huge bun in her head, yes that one too. I can show you some more but I think you get my point. Go and waste your charms over there please.”

His eyes became darker abruptly. When he spoke he sounded more serious but Kate could still get a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I like you! No one speaks to me that way.”

Kate shrugged! Who he think he is! The fucking king of England?!

Snorting, the king added like he was talking mostly to himself.

“Well there is a first time for everything, don’t you agree sweet girl?”

Ok, she had enough!

“In my opinion someone should have done this much earlier!”

Without uttering another word, Kate turned her back to leave when he abruptly seized her arm to keep her in place. Spanning around, Kate scanned the room frantically, to see if anyone was watching the scene but no one seemed to pay any attention on them. Kate wished she could yell at him or something for his behavior was highly improper but on the other hand, she didn’t want people start gossiping around and embarrass her brother.

Trying as calmly as she could to get free from his grip she hissed through clenched teeth.

“What are you doing? Let me go right this instance.”

The irritation in his voice was evident when he spoke back.

“Maybe you didn’t hear me the first time. No one speaks to me like that!”

Was he high on drugs? Was he trying to intimidate her? 

Pressing her lips firmer he whispered more persistent now.

“Mr. Gecko, take your hands off me right now. I won’t say it again!”

Momentarily, she felt his fingers dig into her flesh causing her to flinch before in a swift move, he freed her arm completely. Kate looked at her upper arm and fingertips of his tight hold were evident on her pale skin. But before the first shock passed, the man hissed.

“You just fucked up your brother!”

That really scared her and had her cursing her resilient self but she wouldn’t back out now, it was too late. So lifting her chin she said.

“Hmmm… That’s a shame! I didn’t have you for such a petty man sir!” 

And she left, trying to conceal her light shaking… Had she really screwed things that bad?

Apparently she hadn’t because six months went by and Scott still had his job and he had never mentioned that there had been any problem regarding Seth Gecko.  
So eventually Kate stopped worry about it and erased Seth Gecko and his threat from her mind completely!  
But he hadn’t…. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It happened during the spring break, a sunny day when Kate, up in her room, was trying hard to decide which bathing suit should put on, like her life was depending on it when Scott burst inside all sweaty and frenzied. Kate had let a startled yelp seeing her brother like that and she opened her mouth to ask what’s wrong but without offering any explanation Scott tossed her a bag and yelled.

“Pack only the basics. We’re leaving.”

Stock-still Kate demanded.

“What? What are you talking about? Scott what happened?”

But Scott gave her a hard push to make her move and more frantic now he ordered.

“Just do it! I’ll explain later.”

Kate trusted her brother; Scott must have a good reason so without any further argument she started packing and stuffing whatever she could into the small bag.

“What should I take? Where are we going? For how long?”

“Fuck Kate, just grab a few outfits, ok?”

She had barely finished before Scott grabbing her hand, urged her.

“Leave the rest, there is no time. We have to get moving!”

They both climbed down the stairs in haste, almost tripping and falling but before they got outside they heard tires moving on their lawn.

She heard her brother curse out loud and without further explanation he said.

“They found us!”

And rubbing a hand over his sweaty face his added.

"Kate, listen to me carefully! Leave this to me… No matter what happens don’t come outside. Ok? Just go upstairs and find a good hiding place.”

Kate was seriously scared now. Who were these people and what business they had with her brother?

She grabbed his hand.

“Scott who ar…”

He took her face in between his hands and looking deep in her eyes, Scott explained.

“These are some extremely dangerous folks. Please Katie, go up and hide!”

But she insisted, refusing to let him go.

“Scott…”

“Damn Kate, do as you’re told. Now!”

Scott disengaged himself from her tight grip and Kate shocked saw her brother opening the front door and stepping outside, holding his palms in the air.

She wanted to do as he had told her but she didn’t find the courage to move. She remained there instead, watching petrified, through the window the whole scene unraveling in their front yard. 

A loud whimper left her lips when people on black suits immerge from the cars, holding guns in their hands and pointing them directly at her brother.

Completely forgetting what her brother had bid her to do just moments ago; Kate shrieked and run outside as well and tossed her body in front of her brother's, using it as a shield.

“Please don’t hurt him! Please! Please!”

Scott seized her from behind, shaking her so hard that she almost lost her balance.

“Are you crazy? Get back inside!”

She was crying now.

“No! I’m not leaving you!”

Someone spoke.

“Both of you on your knees, NOW!”

The siblings slid down on their knees, holding hands and shaking!

The men stopped advancing towards the house but they still kept their guns turned on them. A man who looked like he was the one in charge came a little closer and spoke.

“Where is our money Scott?”

Kate was mumbling.

“Money? What money? What they’re talking about Scott?”

But her brother didn’t pay any attention to her but kept his eyes on the man in front instead.

Slowly and loud he said.

“I don’t have it but I swear I’ll get it. I just need a little more time. If you let me speak to Mr. Gecko I’m sure he’ll show understanding.”

The man scratched his head with edge of his gun.

“It’s the third time this month Scott, Mr. Gecko would be displeased… And you know what that means…!”

Kate jerked her head up incredulous after hearing the name. Did he really say Mr. Gecko?

Her brother left her hand and brought his palms up on the air.

“No! No! Please! I’ll find your money. Please, just a little more time. I’ll have it by the end of the month, I swear!”

The man didn’t seem convinced.

“And how exactly are you planning on finding 500,000 grand in two weeks time, kid?

The man laughed and shook his head.

Scott repeated more frantic.

“I have a plan! I have a plan. I can share all the details with you if you just hear me out! Please!”

The man sneered.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. Better share your big plan with Mr. Gecko himself!

He stepped aside and Kate, who had remained speechless and dumbfounded for the whole time, saw a car door opening and the devil himself, the notorious Mr. Gecko stepping outside.

Despite the fact that she was looking around frantically as the first man was speaking with her brother, the moment Mr. Gecko made his appearance, Kate averted her gaze almost immediately, lowering her eyes on the ground and keeping them there. She was feeling extremely awkward to meet his gaze and the little courage she had, left her for good now. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that this man looked really dangerous, even with his men surrounding him, he still remained the most ominous figure among them.

Fixing his tie and taking his time, Mr. Gecko, with unhurried pace, walked towards to where the Fullers were kneeling, with their heads down.

“Well, well,well! What we have here? Mr. Fuller and his big-mouthed sister…”

Kate cringed and bit down her lip to keep quiet as too many spiteful things threatened to spill from her “big mouth” right that moment.

Next to her she heard her brother starting pleading anew.

“Hey, Mr. Gecko, Sir! Please! I’m sorry, I really am! I’ll pay you back I promise! Just give me a little more time! That’s all I need, time!”

Kate stole a few glances at the man, who faked, with mockery written all over his face, to considering her brother’s words. When he spoke next he addressed to the man next to him.

“Marcus?”

That Marcus guy stepped closer and whispered something to his ear.

Now, Seth returned his gaze on the Fullers again and mocked.

“What an unfortunate turn of events… You see, my good friend Marcus here has just informed about your financial status Scott and it doesn’t look good… Not good at all! How are you planning to replace my money loss? Let’s all hear that big plans of yours!”

Kate heard her brother stammering about numbers and opportunities for some time till the man in the expensive suit raised his hands to shush him.

“Enough…”

Lowering himself and supporting his weight on his knees, Seth looked first at the one and then at the other, clicking his tongue the whole time.

“What a shame…So young …”

Kate still hadn’t found the courage to meet his eyes.

Hooking a finger under Kate’s chin he lifted her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. 

“Katie, Katie what a pleasant surprise to find you here… Although I have to say that you don’t look much feisty now?”

Kate with a sharp tug jerked her face away from his touch and pressed her mouth into a thin line.

That elicited a laugh from him.

“Or maybe you are! Tell me beautiful… What do you think about all that?”

Scott tried to say something but Seth stopped him with a curt move.

“No! I want to hear what dear Katie over here has to say.”

Kate almost spit the worlds form her mouth, along with some venom.

“Who the hell are you?”

Seth tilted his head playfully and informed her.

“Well my bad, sweet girl… It seems that I didn’t introduce myself properly the last time we’ve met…”

The playfulness left his eyes as he said the next part.

“I’m someone who you don’t wish to piss off… And you brother has done just that!”

Kate looked him dead in the eye in a haughty manner and spat.

“Then maybe you should do some yoga to calm your nerves a bit and cut the bullshits! I don’t know what you think you hold against my brother but I swear to God if you even touch a hair from his head I’ll scratch your eyes out!”

Seth dropped his head back and barked a laugh.

“The girl has some balls!” 

But as the laughter faded away his eyes turned grim again and he said.

“Let’s leave this talk for later? Shall we?”

Focusing on her brother again Seth stated.

“Now Scott I have to say that your plan sounds… stupid, a fraud someone could say… and that only makes me think that you try to fool me? Are you Scott? Are you trying to mess with me? Because if you are that’s going to just hurt my feelings.”

Her brother laced his fingers together in front of him and begged.

“No Mr. Gecko! Never! You know how much I respect you. I would nev…”

“Do you, now?! Because it occurred to me that you have no plan at all and you’re just trying to buy time… Delay the inevitable… And that would just make me furious…”

“No! NO! Please! Please I would never do that to you. Please, you have to believe me.”

“No more talking! Marcus!”

Seth stood up and moved aside and Kate saw that Marcus guy raising his gun right in front her brother’s temple. She screamed and almost fainted when a loud gunshot rung in her ears and her vision blurred. She saw smoke coming out of gun barrel and screaming again she snapped her head on her left to see if her brother was still alive. And he was! Thank God, he was! White as ghost and trembling he was still standing there, alive and breathing. She threw her body on his, hugging him tightly and letting a few loud cries out of her mouth to calm her wretched nerves. 

They were still in each other’s arms, shaking uncontrollably when Seth spoke again.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk! Marcus, that was rude and unnecessary. You scared the crap out of the poor kid.”

Kate exploded.

“You sick bastard! You’ve almost killed him… You think that’s funny? Are you insane?”

“Hey! Watch your tongue, girl! Scott, control your sister.”

But Kate was beyond any control to stop. Removing herself from her brother’s arms she stood up and provoked.

“Ooh what that supposed to mean now? A threat? Do I have to shrink away in fear now? Are you planning on shooting me as well?”

Seth licked his lips and sneered…

“My, my… Are we feeling brave now?”

She gave him a look full of disdain and mocked.

“Look who’s talking! The man who is soooo brave that cannot deal with two unarmed kids without his dogs by his side.”

That wiped his smug smile and she saw his jaw twitching. Ignoring her nasty comment completely he addressed at her brother.

“Let’s strike a deal Scott! You have one week to bring me half and another week to find the rest. But just to make sure that you’ll keep our deal, this fine lady will come with me.”

Scott jumped up.

“No! NO! Mr. Gecko she has nothing to do with any of these. It’s my fault entirely.”

“Oh! I know that Scott. I don’t believe that you’ve confided our dirty little secrets to your sister but try to understand… I’m a businessman and as such I need some kind of a safety net to secure my profit. Because judging by the backpacks on the ground, something tells me that you were planning to run off and I can’t allowed that to happen, can I? I have to make sure that this won’t happen. And that exactly what your sister’s company will provide. Security! It’ll serve to keep my mind at ease and my sleep peaceful during the night.”

He paused for a moment to wink mischievously.

“Or not so peaceful… Her call!”

And he ordered.

“Marcus, bring her along.”

As the bulky man took an iron hold on her elbow and started dragging her to the dark vehicle, Kate screamed and resisted, and kicked and scratched, and plead and cried but to no avail.

“Let me go! Scoooott, SCOTT. Take your hands off! Where are you taking me? SCOTT!”

“Leave her alone!”

Scott rushed forward only to be met by the point of another gun.

“No need for that now, I promise I take good care of your sister, Scott. Unless you give me any reasons not to…”

And raising his finger he added.

“One week.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was thrashing and yelling so he had no other option but to restrain her! Pity though; the drive was long and he could use some company to distract him.  
Tied and gagged and with a blindfold over her eyes Kate was crammed in the back seat between her abductor and his dog, Marcus.

Marcus had been careful to no touch her though when Seth did the exact opposite, bringing a big palm down and letting it rest idly on her left knee. She had tried to move her leg to avoid his touch but in the limited space between them, it was impossible to do so. She tried to protest but only muffled sounds left her lips.

And she heard him alright when he joked out loud.

“What delicious noises she is making! Don’t you agree, Marcus?”

The other man’s gruff reply came swiftly.

“Yes, boss!”

And then Seth added like he was talking mostly to himself.

“I wander if she does the same with another kind of gag in her mouth…”

With that he moved his hand a few inches up her thigh, digging his fingers in her delicate flesh there.

Kate drawing a sharp breath, almost chocked in her saliva and Seth chuckled.

But other than that he didn’t make any other move on her, neither did he speak again.

They were driving for some time now, Kate wasn’t sure for how long exactly till she felt the car taking a quick turn that caused her to lose her balance and fall over his lap. He let an appreciating humming and Kate hurriedly fought to regain her position.

The muscles in her numb hands were throbbing by the time the car stopped and she heard the doors open. Instantly, two strong arms seized her, forcing her out and on her feet and the moment she felt soft ground beneath her, she knew that she was really far from home! The cool breeze that touched her fevered skin made her shiver and lifting her face up ,she caught a faint sent of soil and grass and Kate was almost certain they weren’t in the city anymore. From what her nose could tell, she could bet that they were probably in the woods somewhere.

Someone moved in front of her (he could guess who it was) and taking off her blindfold he asked.

“If I remove these, promise to behave?”

With eyes that threw daggers, she nodded and Seth with a charming smirk, started undoing her gag. The moment the damn thing was off, Kate started coughing and breathing loudly. Her mouth was dry as hell and her throat was burning from all the time she had been forced to have a gag in her mouth.

Next the man moved to undo the binds on her hands. Kate waited patiently for him to finish but the moment she was finally free, she executed an almost perfect swing on his face that had him step back and groan in pain. Without further thinking, Kate took off, the faster her feet could carry her. As she was making it to the woods, she heard him coursing out loud, spitting orders in the air at the same time and soon another pair of feet were after her.

Kate was fast… but he was faster. She ran and ran and ran but her pursuer wasn’t giving up either and she could almost feel his hands reaching out for her and touching her shoulder. In her rising panic Kate didn’t see the root that was coming out of the ground and she found herself tripping and lying flat, with her face on the dirt, hissing in pain. A strong hand fisted in her hair almost immediately and she screamed as her head jerked up violently, leaving a chilling cracking sound. Her hand reached out and frantically started to search for something, anything, she could use as weapon and soon her palm closed around a solid rock. Taking a good hold at it, Kate brought her hand hard down hers pursuer's head, again and again. But the angle wasn't right and Kate had only succeeded a minor damage on him that only served to piss him off beyond words. 

“You fucking bitch!”

His grip on her became extremely painful and Kate heard some hair being ripped off from her skull. She cried in agony. She had somehow managed to crawl on knees but before she had the chance to put up a fight against him, the man, despite her protests and cries, started dragging her by the hair all the way back to where they had come from.

She was kicking her legs in the air, screaming and scratching his hand, till the ground beneath her became smoother and finally his hand released the tight hold it had on her, dropping her on the ground.

Her own tiny hands flew to clutch her head, which was throbbing in pain. So much pain that had her vision clouded and her ears buzzing.

“Christ! What the hell happened to you Baba?”

And after a moment…

“Did she do this to you?”

Kate was still sitting on the dirt, holding her head tightly when a second pair of strong arms hooked under her shoulders, jerking her upright and spanning her around.  
Even though she was still a little disoriented, the sight of the two bleeding men in front of her, made Kate sneer defiantly.

Seth had a split lip and dried blood at the corner of his mouth when the so called “Baba” was holding his forehead, in hands drenched in blood.

If he was going to end her now, at least Kate could die happy; that Gecko fucker was raging beyond words… She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable as he dashed forward, closing his fingers around her neck and threatened.

“You’ll soon find out that in this house every act has its consequences.” 

What? No dead yet? Well, Kate’s mind thought, let’s give another try!

Opening he eyes and grinning wickedly, Kate spat on his face, something that earned her a stinging slap that caused her face turn slightly on the side.

That wasn’t enough to break her spirit though and had her eyes, red and murderous, descended on him again, full of sarcastic defiance! But before she had the time to do any more stupid acts of bravery that would only caused her further pain, Seth, forcing her by the neck, pulled hard, making her body crash on his. He secured her there and whispered in low voice.

“Stop crossing me in front of my men.”

Relaxing his tight grip a bit, he spoke again but still quietly enough for only her to listen.

“Now, sweet girl, you’ve left me no other choice but to punish you for this and mark my words when I say that you’ll wish you had behaved.”

Removing the hand from her neck, he caressed her face.

“Too bad… I didn’t wish for a start like this.” And the bastard almost sounded sincere and sad.

A minute passed by and he added in louder voice.

“Princess, as I’ve said, I won’t tolerate such behavior.”

He stepped back, releasing her and walking towards the house, he shouted.

“Baba, locked her upstairs and if she misbehaves again, I want to know it!”

Kate let Baba guide her upstairs, not showing the slightest hint of resistance. The word “punish” did the trick and Kate anxiously stumbled beside him before he stopped in front of a heavy wooden door and took a key out of his pocket.

But the word punishment was still swirling inside her head, filling her with anxiety. What was he planning do to her; cut a finger, pull out a tooth, an eye?” Kate started to hyperventilate and she turned to Baba. 

“Please, please! You have to help me! Please! Just let me go! Help me escape this place! Nobody has to find out! Please!”

The huge man ignored her, refusing to give any answer but remained silent instead. Kate didn’t give up though. 

“Please, please! I’m begging you! Listen to me! Please!

Her desperate pleas went on and on but they didn’t seem to faze him a bit… The moment he unlocked the door, he pushed her inside the dark room and turned to leave but Kate grabbed his sleeve, refusing to let him go.

“Please, help me out of here! I’m sorry for your head. It was just self-defense, nothing personal. Please! He’s gonna kill me! Please, please! I don’t wanna die!”

She heard the monster of a man sigh and he then, very gently for a beast like him, he spoke.

“Lady, the boss is a fair man! If he gave his word that he isn’t going to harm you, he’s going to keep it!”

He snatched his arm from her grasp and turned to leave again but after taking a couple steps he stopped and spoke once more.

“If you want my advice girl, try to stay on his good side. Don’t anger him and just do as he says… If you mind your own good!”

Turning his head slightly on the side, Baba added.

“You’ve been lucky; you and your brother. He could easily have you both dead by now. Be grateful for the second chance he’s giving you.”

But that only caused Kate’s outburst.

“Grateful? How can you even say that? The man is a killer! He would have us murdered in cold blood! And for what? Some money!”

Baba turned around and lifting his finger and pointing it to her, he scolded.

“Hey! Don’t talk like that for Mr. Seth! He is a good man, he is a businessman! And business is just business, nothing personal!”

He left her there, on the doorway of her prison, watching him as he walked away and vanished down the stairs and then Kate noticed that he had forgotten to lock the door. Her hope stirred! Had he heard her pleas? Was he giving her a chance to flee? But as soon as the dreams of freedom crept into her mind, she heard him yelling.

“And don’t even think to run little miss cause if Mr. Seth finds out you’re screwed!”

Kate let a loud cry of frustration and stepping further into the room, kicked the door shut.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the fuck happened to your face?”

“Nice to see you too, brother!”

Seth walked past him in big strides and went into the fridge to find something cold to put on his face.

Richie waited, gazing him mockingly the whole time!

After Seth put a cloth full of ice on his broken lip, Richie handed him a drink and asked.

“Did the girl do this?”

Seth chuckled.

“What can I say? She has a strong right cross…”

Richie got serious again before he asked.

“Does she worth all the trouble, Seth?”

Seth just shrugged dismissively but Richie pressed on.

“Why her, Seth? Why now? It’s not that you haven’t a fair share on cunts… Was one more worth all this trouble? What’s so special about her?”

“Nothing!”  
And when he saw that he hadn’t convinced his brother a bit, Seth continued.

“Look I’m tired… I don’t know what you want me to tell you, Rich…”

But Richard was unyielding.

“I’m thinking that maybe it has something to do with the fact that she is the only one EVER to resist your charms… That’s why you’re so fucking obsessed. Ahhh? Is that it? Am I right?”

Seth rolled his eyes and finally looked her brother provokingly and ready to fight.

“That’s my fucking business, Richie, not yours!”

Richie with cold calculating voice scolded.

“You’re wrong brother. It is my fucking business when we are so close to strike the deal of our life and your mind is fixed on some fucking cunt.”

Seth downing his drink stood up and challenged.

“Careful, Richie!”

The younger Gecko threw his hands in the air, in an act of mocking surrender and in a calmer tone he added.

“I just need you focus Seth! We are talking for millions here and I don’t want anything to go south! The girl is a fucking distraction.”

Seth stepped closer and bringing two hands up, he took Richie’s face in between them, dragging him closer till their temples touched.

“Brother! Trust me, the girl won’t be any problem and everything will go smoothly.”

Richie sighed heavily but in the end he nodded. 

“Ok. It’s just that I’m flying in a few hours and I won’t be back for a while. I need you concentrated Seth.”

And after some consideration he stated.

“It was you who framed her brother? I am right?”

The senior Gecko shrugged again.

“The end justifies the means…”

“You stupid asshole…”

“Hey!” Seth threatened. “You were the one who taught me this!”

Richie displeased shook his head.

“The kid was valuable to us. Clean record, the son of a diseased pastor, no one suspected him… And you’ve just fucked our cover!”

“We’ll find another one to do what he did. Boston is full of greedy fuckers like him.”

Richie brought his drink on his lips and had a few sips before he said.

“Yes we’ll do but nevertheless you should stop thinking only with your dick… Have you at least fucked her? Was she any good? Did she put up a good fight? I would say yes, judging by your swelling face…”

Seth pressed his lips together. For some unexplained reason, hearing to Richie speak that way for Kate infuriated him beyond words.

“No! I’m taking my time with her!”

“Why?”

“What do you mean why?”

“Why wait? That’s was the reason you bring her along, wasn’t it? To fuck her!”

“I won’t force her… If that’s what you’re implying…”

Serving him another drink and observing him for a good minute or two, Richie mocked.

“Stop being a pussy and fuck her already… Maybe if she is any good I’ll have a taste after.”

Seth let down his glass and spat.

“Ok, we’re done here! Have a safe flight!”

When he left the room, Richie sat back on his chair comfortably and whispered.

“Pussy!”

The truth was that the brothers shared very different opinions as to what was good in bed and what wasn’t!

“Marcus!”

“Yes Mr. Richard?” 

“Keep an eye on those two… If anything changes I want to be the first to know it. Is that clear?”

“Of course Mr. Richard! You can count on me!”

He gave the man a composed smirk and he turned his focus on his drink again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate had spent the last hour inspecting the room but she hadn’t managed to find anything useful yet, it was just an ordinary room. Well decorated though, she had to admit… Was that the room he used to keep all his hostages? Or his women? Were there any other women in this house? Kate couldn’t help but wonder… 

She tried the bed; comfortable… She opened the closet and steeped inside; nothing, just a empty room, she tried to open the widow but it was sealed and it wouldn’t budge… She checked the bathroom; again, nothing!

Kate sat on the bed frustrated. Ok! What now? She had to come up with a plan if she wished to escape somehow but thus far nothing seemed good enough… She didn’t even know where the hell she was…

An hour or more went by and Kate’s stomach started growling and making sounds of protest. She hadn’t eat anything since earlier this morning and it was almost night now..Was the man planning on starving her?

But on the other hand she shouldn’t accept anything from him. Better to starve than to owe him anything. But her better judgment had a different opinion. She should try and keep her strength for when the opportunity comes; starved and exhausted wouldn’t do any good to her.

Weighting her options, she heard the door knob turn and saw Baba coming inside. He was carrying a little pile of clothes in his arms and after giving her a warning glare, he said.

“Mr. Seth sends these. He wishes to put them on and join him for dinner.”

Kate pushed her body up and striding to where the huge man stood, she hissed.

“You can tell to your precious Mr. Seth that he can go straight to hell.”

The man stared at her bored.

“Mr. Seth told me that you might say something like this and he wants me to tell you that he ORDERS you to put this on and join him for dinner!”

“Tell him to fuck off!”

Baba placed the clothes on to a small vanity table nearby and sighed.

“Girl, do yourself a favor!”

Kate refused to speak again, she crossed her arms instead, letting him know that the conversation had just reached it’s end! 

Kate waited for him to close the door behind him and then and only then, she stepped closer to inspect the clothes the fucker had sent for her. It was a beautiful light blue dress and taking it in between her fingers, she noticed that it was made from the finest silk she had ever seen; sure it must have cost him a fortune! Unfolding it, she held it in front of her tiny silhouette and looked her reflection in the mirror. Yes it was beautiful and it would fit perfectly on her but Kate would have never chosen an outfit like this; too much skin left uncovered. Dropping it on the table again she frowned. Had he bought this just for her or it belonged to some random slut? 

“Jesus Christ.” 

At the thought only, Kate felt the strong urge to run in the bathroom and wash her hands clean.

No, her own clothes would serve just fine. After all, it was nothing more but a dinner with her abductor, who happened to be a crime lord or something… Nothing special!!!  
Kate let a quiet laugh at how much surreal the whole situation was!

And she wasn’t about to do him the favor to parade around the house, wearing a slutty dress on. No! Uh ah! NO way! 

On the other hand… dinner sounded good! Food sounded good! At the mere thought only her mouth watered.

Kate looked herself in the mirror again. Oh boy! She looked like shit! She was covered in dirt; her jeans had been destroyed, wild hair which had leaves and small branches among her knotted locks. A nasty bruise had started spreading across her cheek and deep purple bags under her eyes. Perfect!

Considering her options, she could use a shower right now. Even though she didn’t give a damn about what Seth would think about her when he sees her like that, still she couldn’t attend dinner stinking like a polecat! It was a matter of propriety!

Kate ran herself a nice, steaming bath and sighed the moment the hot water fell upon her sore skin. She scrubbed her flesh till it was pink and only then Kate felt satisfied enough to remove herself from the tub. 

Nodding in content, Kate used a scrunchy to secure her hair behind and looked her reflection in the mirror. She looked much better now. Fresh and bright and clean expect of the nasty bruise that was still there but there was nothing she could do about it now…

Then with a damp cloth she tried to remove the dirt from her ruined clothes the best she could (with little success though).

She had barely got dressed again when the door opened and Baba made his appearance.

“Miss Kate, I’ve come to bring you downstai…”

But seeing her like this he sighed.

“Oh Miss. My orders were specific. You have to put the dress on.”

Kate crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“No I don’t.”

“Miss, please for both our sakes.”

But Kate wasn’t planning on backing out…

“No! Tell your boss that if he wants a slut to go and buy one!”

Another sigh and Baba run his hands through his hair.

“Mr. Seth won’t be happy, little Miss. He says that if you don’t comply, he’ll come up and force you on to the dress by himself…”

Was Baba telling the truth? Had Mr. Gecko really said that or he was just trying to intimidate her? Nevertheless Kate wasn’t planning on complying with his demands… How you can force a person into a dress anyway?

“I don’t give a shit!”

Baba smiled at her even though frustrated as he was.

“I think I know now what boss sees in you…”

“And what’s that?”

He shrugged.

“A female version of himself!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was enjoying a bottle of fine wine. The girl would be joining him soon and he just wanted the best for the occasion!

He savored the rich flavor that spread in his tongue, sitting back and letting his thoughts carry him away for a moment…

Richie had asked him if he was planning to force her… Seth considered his brother’s words for a while… Was he going to force the girl? No, most probably not! 

Seth licked his lips.  
It would be hard as hell to contain his needs around her though. The girl was exquisite and he, Seth, wasn’t by any means a patient man. Furthermore he was used to always get what he wants.  
But wouldn’t be far more satisfying if the little hellcat came to him on her own free will? Yes it would! Actually Richie had been right for something. The girl was the first one to resist his charms and was driving him mad. Well let’s see now for how much longer she would be able to resist him.  
A big smiled spread.  
He was planning to drive her crazy like she had done to him all these months ago! And only then, he would have her in his bed, crazy with lust and begging him to have her…  
At the thought only, Seth’s eyes glinted and he felt his need stirring between his legs.  
Yes! That was the only way and Seth would make sure that the little minx would pay for her insolence!

His thoughts were interrupted when Baba entered the dining room all alone. Seth looked the huge man and demanded.

“Where is she?”

With an apologetic look, the bigger man shoved his hand on his pockets and explained.

“She doesn’t want to wear the dress boss.”

“Did you tell her what we’ll happen if she doesn’t?”

“Yes boss.”

“And?”

Baba didn’t reply.

“And?”

Seth insisted watching the ruby liquid dancing inside his glass.

“ What did she say Baba?”

Trying hard to find the right words, Baba shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and said very, vey lowly.

“Hum… She said… that… you can go and fuck yourself…. Boss.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate was standing by the window, hearing all the growling noises her stomach did, when the door burst open and “Mr. Seth”, followed by his man Baba stormed inside.  
Forgetting her hunger, she felt her stomach jump up and down in fear and gritting her teeth, Kate tried hard to look as more fearless as she could.

Seth held his distance but she could tell how irritated he already was. Ha! What did he expected? That he would snap his fingers and she would come crawling?

“Baba here, tells me that you’re misbehaving again…”

She gazed him hard and shooting up her brows, she refused to give any answer. She turned her back at him instead, pretending that she is watching something of greater importance outside the window.

Obviously he didn’t liked this reaction much cause moments later she heard him ordering in gravely low voice.

“Baba, leave us alone.”

Her breath was coming out more rapidly now, fogging the glass in front of her and Kate prayed for her to find the strength and hold her stance.  
With her sensed heightened Kate felt how much charged the vibes in the air were and she knew that the man was moving.

Closer and closer now… till Kate jumped startled when she felt him taking one of her long tresses in his hand and rub it in between his fingers. Without any other movement from his part, Seth just held her there, cornered between the window and his taut body. 

Kate could feel the heat emanating from him, even though he wasn’t touching her and that made her shiver and swallow hard a couple of times. He was much bigger than her and she knew that he was probably blocking any chance of escape, so placing her palms on the cool glass before her, Kate waited… and the anticipation to see what he would next was killing her.  
Soon she started panicking… She was like a trapped animal which was waiting helplessly to see what its captor will do… and she didn’t like the feeling nor the anxiety caused by it! 

Kate shut her eyes tightly to calm her ragged breathing.

Suddenly his head dropped lower, the same time his hands moved a few strands away, revealing her long neck. Kate hadn’t had the time to think when his soft lips grazed her skin, just behind her ear. 

Ok now she was seriously scared and… terrified… and nervous!

Seth very slowly and gently continued his work on her neck; soft pecks accompanied with light humming and hot blows of breath till he started dragging his lips up and down, all over her sensitive nerves there and soon small sounds were escaping her mouth.

Despite of how alarmed of his intentions, she was, Kate stood stock-still and waited… She didn’t wish to infuriate him more and found out firsthand what that could possibly mean!

A minute or two went by and none of them had spoken anything yet but his gentle caresses had her drunk and light-headed already. The only thing audible was their loud breathing and Kate couldn’t deny that this whole thing enclosed such an unfamiliar and strong sexuality and inexperienced as she was, Kate felt a certain heat rising from deep inside her and spreading throughout her body and down below in her abdomen. 

That tickling sensation was driving her crazy and she couldn’t even feel mad with him anymore… 

Another minute or two… And trying hard to keep her composure, she concentrated on to their breathing till a louder whimper escaped her…and suddenly he withdrew his mouth and spoke.

“Have I been any harsh with you since your arrival here?”

Kate snapped out of her trance!

What an audacity!

Blinking a few times and taking her time to calm herself, Kate let her forehead rest on the window and said with as much confidence as she could muster.

“Nooo! Oups, wait! Did the slap count? Or it was just some gesture of welcoming me?”

She heard the low rumble that came from his chest.

“You’ve been a handful.”

“Nice excuse! Keep telling yourself that!”

During this exchange, he had resumed playing with her soft locks.

“You took a swing on me! You almost split open poor Baba’s skull and then you spit me… and all these in front of my men! What you would have done if you were in my position?”

“Oh! Let’s .see.. What about to not kidnap me in the first place!”

His voice came a little louder.

“What I did was a favor to you and your brother! Try to see it that way and from now on I expect from you to behave accordingly.

Her voice went up a few octaves too.

“Like how?”

“Like you’re fucking grateful!”

His hands let her hair drop on her back and moving down below he gripped her elbow and swirled her around.

Kate let a scared yelp and with his head bowed they were now face to face and only inches apart. The first thing Kate caught was his sent; heavy, musky, intoxicating!  
It would be a lie to say that having this unbelievable good looking man cornered her like this hadn’t done anything to her. It had! And then they were his light kisses and pecks on her skin that did nothing to help poor Katie! 

And soon she wasn’t mad anymore! Or she did! She wasn’t even certain anymore of what feelings were crossing her mind at that point. The only thing she could be sure of was that she couldn’t stand his intense stare a minute longer, so she lowered her gaze, fixing her eyes on his broad chest and keeping them there.

She heard as his husky voice said something but she couldn’t quite make out what he was telling her.

Her senses had been dulled and overpowered by this insufferable man’s presence into her personal space.

He repeated his words. But her ears were buzzing.

Finally the third time he spoke she was able to make out what he was telling her.

“Look at me! Let me see these beautiful eyes of yours!”

Her cheeks burned as she slowly lifted her blue eyes and look deep into his darker ones.

Dear lord! He was holding her so closely with that arrogant smirk plastered on to his lips and she wished nothing more than she could slap it away! But alas, she couldn’t! His eyes had cast a spell on her, keeping her there, totally and utterly unable to move.

Slowly, Seth brought his hand up and traced her jaw line, eliciting another loud whimper from her. He laughed but even so, Kate noticed that he wasn’t in any better state either. His pupils had dilated to almost pitch black and his breathing was coming out loud and heavy.

Never taking his eyes from her, Seth muttered.

“You cannot imagine how incredibly lucky you are that I am such a perfect gentleman… Otherwise…”

Seth didn’t go on but his bit his lip suggestively, leaving it to her to guess the rest.

Her mouth corner’s dropped a little. This was and in the same time wasn’t unsettling…

Even though Kate hated this man, there was still a tiny part of her that couldn’t keep from wondering what would have happened if he wasn’t “such a perfect gentleman”! And that was enough to send shockwaves straight down to her core.

She was still standing there, hypnotized when Seth, groaning a little, took a couple steps back and stated.

“There is another hunger I need to satisfy right now though… Let’s have dinner but first you’ll get rid of those rags.”

But even disoriented like this, Kate was a stubborn woman!

“I’m keeping my clothes! There is no way I’ll wear that slutty dress you gave me!”

Seth raised his finger at her.

“I’m glad to hear that… Because option number two is to accompany me naked… You choose…”

Kate gawked at him and her voice stammered a little.

“Never going to happen.”

He sounded so calm… and dangerous and promising…

“It will if I rip those rags off you… And don’t think that I won’t do it… So what’s gonna be?”

Kate frantically considered her options but this fucker sounded pretty serious. She didn’t want to risk eating naked so fuming she said.

“Fine! I’ll do it! But get the hell out of here first!”

Seth seemed unfazed by her tone and pouting he said.

“Fuck! I was hoping you go by the option number two… Another time though! And believe me there are going to be plenty.”

Saying that he winked mischievously at her and turned to leave but not before he shouted.

“Five minutes!”


	2. The offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments!

His breath hitched in delight the moment his eyes spotted her passing through the heavy double doors that leaded into the dining room. 

She was mesmerizing in that little dress, even though Seth could easily see how extremely uncomfortable she was feeling in it.

The damn thing was sort and tight in all the right places, with a cut so low that pushed her breasts together in a tantalizing way, making them seem full and double the size! 

Almost instantly Seth felt his mouth watering and he had to fight the urge to walk straight up to her and feel them in his palm and between his teeth.

Then he noticed how she was fidgeting again, looking around in awe, not able to decide as to where she should sit. Seth offered to help her, patting his hand in the chair next to him and sneering mockingly. Still reluctant, Kate started moving slowly. His predatory look didn’t help either.

He urged her.

“Common now. Faster! You have nothing to be afraid!”

She didn’t respond and took her seat quietly, observing him suspiciously the whole time.

The moment her bottom touched her seat, Seth had such a perfect view of her exposed cleavage that he almost shuttered in his own chair… Kate didn’t fail to notice where his intense stare had been fixed and giving him a hard glare she spat.

“Do you mind now?”

Seth didn’t even bother to lift his eyes but kept ogling her instead, with that sneer of him spreading wider.

Kate fumed.

“Could you stop that?”

Still ogling…

“Why? Is it a crime now, to admire such a wonderful sight in front of me?”

Kate unfolded the white towel she found by her plate and brought it up, using it to hide the view and snorted.

“No! Of course not! Crime is to keep someone against they will… Crime is that you’ve almost kill my brother."

Lifting his gaze, Seth didn’t seem very pleased by her words.

“I don’t appreciate sarcasm… I would be more careful if I were you…”

But Kate refused to put down her weapons.

“And I don’t appreciate your constant threats!”

Seth took a moment to appreciate the girl next to him. Damn him, but she was a feast for sore eyes; pouting like that and with eyes spitting fire. 

Seth unable to resist reached out and closed her hand in his.

The act caused tremors run through her and with high-pitched voice Kate asked.

“You said you won’t harm me!” 

“And I’ve stayed true to my word…”

But see her rising panic, Seth laughed.

“Baby girl how exactly am I hurting you right now? By holding your hand?”

Kate swallowed to steady her voice.

“And if I ask you to stop… Would you listen to me?”

His eyes were half closed now, like he was considering her words.

“Why would you do that? Am I that repulsive to you that you cannot even bear my touch?”

His words took her by surprise and Kate opened her mouth but not sure what to answer him, she closed it again.

The moment stretched and his piercing stare was becoming more and more unbearable until she finally gave up.

“NO! It’s not that! It’s not your hands over mine what worries me…”

He felt him brushing the backside of her palm.

“Then what is it…. that worries you?”

The answer came almost immediately.

“You!”

Seth nodded and smiled.

“Let’s eat and we can discuss this later…”

An old woman and a middle-aged man made their appearances and started serving them dinner. Seth spoke lightly after watching Kate’s puzzled look.

“This is Lucia and Simos, her son. They’ve been working for me since… forever. Anything you need, you ask them. Ok?”

Kate licked her lips.

“Ok then! Lucia can you call the police please and tell them that I’ve been kidnapped?”

His fist came down on the table so hard that caused a few glasses to jump and fall on the floor.

Holding her breath, Kate looked at him defiantly!

“You said anything I want…”

Lucia who looked totally unfazed by her bosse’s outburst, was instantly on her knees, trying to remove all the shattered glass from the carpet, when Seth with low and menacing voice, informed Kate.

“Why you try so hard to make me break my word? Don’t try my patience Katie! This is your final warning! Now Eat!”

Kate considered for a moment to open her mouth and retort back something spiteful but a little voice of reason inside her, warned her not to!

She puffed loudly though and grabbing her fork, she dove into her food, which by the way tasted delicious!

For some time they ate in silence till Kate pushed her plate back and said.

“I’m full… Thank you for the dinner!”

She saw him lifting up an eyebrow at her.

“Hey, I am not a rude person… The fact that I hate you is a totally different thing…”

Seth didn’t reply anything at her nasty comment, he sat back in his chair comfortably instead and instructed.

“Tell me more about yourself, sweet girl.”

Kate’s head snapped at his direction and she demanded.

“Enough with the pet names. I’m not your sweet girl or your baby girl or anything else for that matter."

The corners of his mouth hitched up playfully.

“Agreed! How about princess then? That suits you better! Don’t you think… princess?”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“If I am a damn princess, what that makes you Seth? The evil wizard who keeps me locked away?”

This time Seth laughed loudly, making his eyes beam brightly even more than they usually did. He was breathtaking!

“Damn sure it does! My fair princess I want to be your wicked wizard in more ways that you could possibly imagine!”

Her jaw dropped a little and Kate was stunned by his answer… and that annoying heat threatened to overtake her body once more! Bringing hurriedly her glass up, she took a few long sips of cold water to help her cool the rising temperature! God this man and his damn lines!

Seeing her struggling to maintain her cool, Seth offered.

“Are you ok there, princess? You seem a little flushed!”

She almost chocked.

“I’m fine! May I go back to my room now?”

She heard him laughing again.

“Tsk, tsk ,tsk… So eager to escape me again! I though you’ve learned your lesson the first time!”

“Your lesson the first time.” The words rang in her head, making her furious! That fucker didn’t own her, neither was her fucking boss! And to ordering around like that just made Kate see red! She was the one to snap now, hitting her open palm on the table.

“What do you want from me Seth? I’m sick with your games!”

He leaned his body closer and said in earnest.

“I think you know!”

Her chest rose and fell and taken aback, she murmured.

“No, I don’t!”

His eyes glinted playfully again!

“Who’s playing games now, princess?”

Her mouth was dry, her skin ticklish, she felt skittish and nervous.

“Goodnight!”

His hand flew to touch hers again; beckoning her to stay where she was. But his touch wasn’t forceful but gently instead, like he was pleading her to not leave.

Now it was Kate the one to stare as Seth, still holding her hand, sat back, bringing his glass full of wine onto his lips. She waited for him to put his drink down and when he finally did, she heard him saying.

“So tell me about yourself princess!”

Kate challenged a little.

“Don’t you know everything already?”

He hummed approvingly.

“My sharp girl I do, but nevertheless I want to hear it from you!”

Considering his words, Kate shrugged.

“There is no much to say. My name is Kate, second year to college, I’ve lost my parents and I live with my brother. There!”

His eyes narrowed.

“How old are you?”

“Turning twenty the next month!”

Seth let a long whistle.

“Too fucking young…”

She chuckled.

“Yeah, like that stopped you…”

Seth chose to ignore her!

“What do you study?”

“Ancient literature, Latin and Ancient Greek.”

“Impressive!”

Kate made a curt nod.

Finishing his drink, Seth asked again.

“So, how your parents died?”

He saw her taking her time before she finally said.

“I’ve never met my mom, I was just a baby when she past and I lost my father a couple of years ago; heart attack!”

He sounded sincere.

“I’m sorry, that sucks.”

And she shrugged again.

“That’s ok… I have my brother! He is everything for me, my only family (at that she casted and angry glare at him that Seth chose to ignore). He was the one who insisted to attend college… I was so devastated by my dad’s death and Scott was the one who helped me to go through it…”

Her eyes started to water.

“And… and… if it hadn’t been from him I would probably be in some institution now… He provides from me, he pays from my studies… he… he never says no to me… he is the perfect brother!”

Tears were running her cheeks and offering her a napkin, Seth murmured.

“There, there! No need for that now… Here! Wipe your eyes!”

The truth was that he was feeling like a major prick, having threatened the way he did the girl’s brother! But in his defense, he had never planned on killing Scott, just scare the kid to make him hand Kate over. That’s all. But of course he couldn’t share that with her… could he?

He gave her the time to calm and then Seth trying to light up the mood a little said the stupidest thing he could say.

“Well, I wouldn’t worry much if I were you! I mean with your looks you are going to always find someone to provide for you!”

That earned him the coldest look she had given him so far!

“You’re such a pig!”

Seth tried to apologize but she didn’t let him.

“I think Mr. Gecko (bye, bye to “Seth”) that you’ve mistaken me as one of your whores!”

At the increasing level of her voice, Seth brought his hands up in a desperate attempt to calm her. But Kate went on.

“You would be surprised to find out that there are women out there who actually work to make their living! But how could you know that when your everyday life is filled with so much death and animosity!”

Seth,again, opened his mouth to say something in his defense but Kate was too furious to stop now!

“And how you could possibly know what terms like family, love, dignity, kindness or generosity means?! You’re nothing more than a cold hearted bastard!”

Having that said, Kate stood up abruptly to leave only to be stopped by him for a hundredth time!

Seth was seething as he barked.

“Let’s make something clear! You’ll leave when I give you the fucking permission to leave and not a minute sooner. Is that understood?”

And forcing her back on her seat, he howled.

“Oooh sweet princess! You think yourself above me? Above everyone else who lives under my protection? Let me tell you something! Everything is about perspective! You for example, you think yourself so fucking righteous, so above money but please tell what you would be willing to do to save your brother? Kill? Beg? Whore yourself? What?”

Kate was listening to him out of breath. It was the first time to see him so furious, so wild!

“Tell me princess, what?”

When she didn’t answer, Seth demanded.

“I’m waiting! I want to hear your fucking answer!”

Stammering a little Kate said.

“I would gladly have done anything in my power to save my brother! But that won’t be necessary! You see, I have faith in Scott! I know he’ll find a way out of this, I’m sure he’ll do!”

Seth sniggered.

“Are you, now? Because from what little information I have your brother is broke and struggling to find any money… He won’t be able to repay me girl and what then? What are you going to give then, as exchange for your precious brother’s life? Huh?”

Kate with doe eyes, looked up at him stated.

“What can I give? I have no money! No fortune! Everything is in Scott’s name!”

“Oooh please don’t be that naïve now… You know what you can give!”

She was staring back speechless, considering his words.

“Is that what you want from me? That’s why you brought me here? To rape me?”

Seth shook his head.

“It’s not the point what I want but what you’re willing to give… And sleep at ease… I’m not a fucking rapist… I f I was, we wouldn’t have that conversation now!”

Kate averted her eyes and chewing her lips, she considered his imply.

Some time passed by and Seth poured himself another glass of wine.

“Can I have one?”

“You’re not twenty one yet…”

Dropping her head back she laughed out loud.

“Really now? I’m old enough to whore up myself in order to save my brother but not old.enough to drink?!!! You’re… You’re… I cannot even find a word to describe you!”

Next, without asking for his permission this, Kate seized the bottle from his grasp and poured herself a drink as well.

They drunk in silence for a while when Kate finally said.

“If I do this are you going to set me free? Are you going to leave my brother alone?”

From the corner of her eye she saw his jaw twitching.  
Was she really offering herself to him now? And most importantly was he going to accept it? 

Seth gulped. Damn this girl! And her fucking selflessness! But he really didn’t want her like that, not like this whole thing was a fucking duty for her! He wanted her to crave for him. Lust after him! But again…her offer so tempting… He could have her this same night; spread in his bed, pliant and timid. 

Seth closed his eyes to dismiss the tantalizing thoughts and spat.

“No! That was only a figure of speech girl to show you that love and honesty can’t save you every time…”

Abruptly he stood up, offering his hand at her.

“Enough with this now… Up to your room. There is something left unfinished!"

At her quizzical look, Seth offered to explain.

“Deliver your punishment of course!”


	3. The punishment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you'll enjoy it!

The moment he stood up and stared at her with that unwavering gaze of his, Kate realized how much Seth really scared her.  
Staring back at him with her mouth open, it took her some time to decipher the meaning of his words and the moment she did, her whole body went rigid with fear.

At first, Kate refused to remove her body from where she was sitting at and she just remained there, looking mortified at the hand he was offering to her. And soon, she felt how her heart begun pounding in her chest and Kate swallowed heavily in alarm….The words parading around her mind again and again…

“Deliver your punishment…”

Some time went by until Seth decided to make the first move.

Only a small hiss left her lips the moment his big palm closed around her wrist and with a gentle tug, Seth urged her up and into her feet. He was still holding her by her wrist when he led them through the rest of the house and all the way up the stairs till they reach second floor.  
Kate was dragging timidly her feet behind him, trying to prolong the inevitable but Seth didn’t seem to mind the delay… He had a mischievous smirk plastered across his lips instead, that made Kate even more anxious than she already was. 

But the minute her feet hit the last step, Kate, who all this time had followed him around without uttering a single word, snatched her hand free and refused to move any further.

She lingered there for a while, with her stomach clenching and unclenching in anticipation as to what he might have in store for her. Her mind tried to sooth down her rising panic by repeating many times to her that he had already promised to not hurt her… 

Was he planning on keeping that promise now? Kate inhaled deeply a few times, weighting her options…

What were her options? Run and hide? No, he would find her easily….

Beg and cry? She couldn’t stand the humiliation!

Talk herself out of this? She really doubted that he would be persuaded by any words…

Try to seduce him? Well, she had offered herself at him once and he had already refused her!

Her mind was running out of options and Kate, as she was standing on spot petrified, saw Seth reaching for the door handle of her room before turning to her and smiling wickedly!

“Common now, I don’t have all night! Let’s get over with it!”

She started trebling uncontrollably. What her punishment was going to be? Why was he snickering like that at her? 

Kate wanted to burst in tears. Was something utterly awful? Was it going to be painful? Oh God! She really couldn’t tolerate pain! That was her weakness; that and claustrophobia… 

Oh dear! What if he was planning to suffocate her…or…or…keep her head under water till she’s out of breath… 

She could expect everything from him, couldn’t she? 

After all he was a criminal, a killer, a monster! She shouldn’t allow his good looks to fool her; Seth was fucking dangerous!

Seeing her like that; petrified and white like sheet, Seth hooked his finger in the air and urge her to keep moving!

His voice sounded pretty gleeful when he spoke.

“My dear princess where is your balls now? Come, I’m sure that a little fearless lioness like you doesn’t get scared that easily?!”

Kate opened her mouth and pushing her brain a little she manage to stammer.

“What kind of punishment?”

His sounded so extremely pleased when he answered.

“The kind of that will stop you from being a handful the next time!”

Kate forgetting her fear momentarily, raged.

“A handful?! You’ve fucking kidnapped me!!!”

Seth pressed his lips like a parent who is about to scold his child.

“See? That kind of behavior put you in that position! Now move! As I’ve said I don’t have all night!”

But Kate refused to obey, taking a step back instead.

“So what are you going to do to me? Cut a finger? Or…or…or… I don’t know an ear maybe?”

She was staring at him frantically, heaving like a mad person. But seeing her like that, only made Seth chuckle louder.

“My dear princess I’m not that evil!”

She didn’t sound very reassured!

“Aren’t you?”

“Of course not! What kind of a monster spoils a beauty like you! Now come over here or else I’ll have to carry you inside!”

But she was still unyielding…

“No! I don’t trust a single word that comes out of your mouth! If you touch me… I’ll….I’ll scream!” 

Another step back and Kate stammered a little as she realized that her back is flat against the wall, with no room to retreat.

Seth narrowing his eyes examined her for a while till it became clear that the little female wasn’t planning on moving her legs any time soon…

Leaving an annoyed long breath, Seth strode towards her and seizing her flailing arm he gave it a light yank.

“Enough with this princess…” 

And giving her a meaningful wink he added.

“Who knows? In the end, you might even enjoy it…! Cause I’ll sure do!”

The moment his hand closed around her elbow, a fear so strong overtook her senses that Kate lost her whit completely and paralyzed she let him drag her into the room, not showing the slightest hint of resistance. The minute they were inside, Seth released her arm and after locking the door, he advanced forward; leaving her there, waiting idly for him to do the next move.

Even numb as she was, Kate heard the click on the lock and watched as he moved across the room and sat on her bed. Kate was still standing lifeless by the door, too afraid to take another step further inside. The only part of hers that was moving was her glazed eyes that followed his every move.

His body language and the way he had positioned himself at the edge of her bed, made Kate doubt about his previous statement when he told her that he wasn’t going to force himself on her!

Fidgeting and not able to contain her thoughts anymore, she spat.

“You brought me up here to rape me?”

Kate couldn’t recognize her own voice, hoarse and stressed as it was.

She saw him rolling his eyes and after a few moments he said irritated.

“Princes… I’m really getting tired to repeat myself constantly... This is something we’ll have to work about in the future…”

Sighing again but still with that familiar playful smirk on his lips, Seth beckoned her to come closer and Kate was ready to say something again when her eyes almost popped out of their sockets and her jaw fell! 

The fucker was patting his lap and the moment realization hit her she heard him coaxing her.

“Common now, over my knee like a good girl!”

Her face turned an angry shade of red and she could barely breathe. Was he joking or was he literally intending to… to… to spank her?!

Kate shut her eyes momentarily to calm her tremors a bit. This couldn’t be happening right now! If she were to let him do that to her, she was most certainly going to die in shame after…

Feverishly she shook her head, stepping back and pressing her body on the door.

“No way!!!”

Seth sighed again and then very softly like he was explaining something to a child, he spoke.

“Princess, come here, please. Don’t make this more difficult for yourself!” 

Her face flushed hotter and hotter with the blush that raced across it and Kate brought her hands up to clutch her chest tightly as her heart was pounding her blood so forcefully throughout her body that she could even feel her pulse beating in her hands. Kate shivered visibly and pushing her brain hard for a reply, she found out that she couldn’t even force words from her mouth; that’s how much insane what he was suggesting was.

And to her utter dismay, she witnessed as Seth nipped his lips at her reaction, looking sadistically amused at the same time. Kate didn’t want to give him further satisfaction by seeing her cry in fear but it was fucking hard to prevent the tears that stung her eyes at the humiliation of the moment.

Again she shook her head a frantic no! And in shock she heard herself say.

“I’m sorry! I really am! I’ll behave! I promise I’ll do! Please don’t do that!”

She was waiting anxiously for his reply the same time her mind was yelling! “Bye, bye dignity!”

Seth considered her words too fucking pleased with himself! But then he shook his head in refusal as well and stated.

“See now princess, the problem isn’t if you are going to behave or not but the fact that I have to deliver a punishment.”

Kate seemed confused by his words!

“No, you don’t!”

A sigh again… Like the asshole was suffering too!

“Yes I do, baby girl! Since the moment you’ve chosen to defy me in front of my men! You see in my world everything is about power; without it, you’re nothing! And for someone to earn that power and most importantly to be worthy to keep it, it’s not easy. So there are a few things he has to do… he must inspire fear and respect for example… because if those things are gone, gone is the power… Can you catch the meaning of what I’m saying baby girl? In my world mercy equals to weakness, so I have to rule with an iron fist and punish those who refuse to oblige, refuse to respect or recognize my authority around here. And when you put up that show of bravery you did exactly that! You refused! So now, if I don’t wish to witness anymore lame acts of bravery from you or from anyone else… I have to punish you… Is that clear?” 

All the meanwhile Seth was lecturing her about how things worked in the criminal world, Kate had taken a tight grip on the door knob and she was ready to yank the door open and bolt outside, completely forgetting that the damn thing was locked.

Before her attempt to run off she pleaded one last time.

“Seth… Please… You don’t have to do this… Nobody will know…”

“Oh princess, you’re wrong! Is a matter of principle plus … I’ll make damn sure you’ll be loud enough for anybody to know!”

Forgetting her escape momentarily, Kate burst out, screaming her lungs out like her fear was renewing her strength.

“Principles? What kind of twisted principles dictate you to spank me, you motherfucker?”

She saw his jaw twitching… That wasn’t a good sign…

“Kate come here, I won’t say it again!”

“No I’ll kill you if you touch me!”

His voice became dangerously low and serious.

“If… you make me come over there to fetch you by myself, I promise you won’t like the result much.”

Kate tried the door handle and cursed her empty head; locked!  
She stole a few glances over Seth; God, he looked really pissed off! Kate weighted her options… She shouldn’t risk receiving a more severe punishment… On the other hand, she could put up a good fight before the asshole would be able to subdue her…. But would she like the outcome of it?

Clenching and unclenching her fists, Kate finally gave the order to her body to move but her shaky legs refused to obey… How could she do that now! Go over there and throw herself over his lap! No! NO! She just couldn’t! The humiliation was just too much… 

She let a faint.

“I can’t!”

Seth looked at her furiously as the girl defied him again and he had almost lost all his patience.

“I’ll count to three… and if by the time I’ll finish you are not over here, I swear to God, I’ll drag you downstairs and I’ll deliver your punishment there, with every single soul in this household there, watching!”

Kate shuddered! Really now? Did he mean that or?

“One!”

Frantically her mind searched for a way out!

“Two!”

Her insides screamed! Fuck! Go to him! Yes, you should go! For once more Kate’s better judgment wasn’t willing to find out if he was bluffing or not!

“Thr…” 

She flinched as he stood and made a move, stalking right towards her..

Kate with a pitiful cry speeded to where he was standing now and out of breath she begged.

“Stop, stop. I’m here! Please stop!”

His face was bare of any emotion as he surveyed her through narrow eyes. Kate avoiding his eyes, felt her cheeks burning, as her chest was going up and down rapidly. Seth didn’t give her anytime to recollect herself though, as with a swift move he tossed her over his legs, guiding her lower body to where he needed it. She let out a startled whine that soon developed in tears of same…

How she was going to withstand that? 

She felt his palm go and rest on her clothed bottom and for a while he did nothing more than that. That only added to her anxiety though and soon her cries became louder despite the fact that Seth hadn’t even started yet!

Her captor remained placid for some time and when the girl started fidgeting on his knees he let his hand move up and down her lower body, exploring and fondling her sweet curves there. Around the tenth stroke his hand took her dress along with it, tugging it higher and higher till it exposed the pale complexion of her rear.

He heard the whimpering breath she took… and smiled.

Another stroke and another and another. Seth was enjoying this too fucking much to speed things up and he was determinate to make every fucking minute last!

Kate was still fidgeting in his lap but now was for a completely different reason. All that attention in her lower body had managed to evoke some other things from her, such as lust and longing! Kate was almost twenty now and in her whole life, no one, ever had touched her like that and the sensation was just unbelievable. The scared cries from before threatened to turn into soft moans as Kate had forgotten almost completely about the punishment and her previous fear and her only concern was to bite her tongue, trying too fucking hard to contain her moans.

From the tremors of her body and the way she was pressing her thighs together, Seth could tell how worked up she already was and burying some moans of his own, his hand went to remove her panties. That had Kate jerk her body violently and it took some extra strength from his part to keep her from thrashing.

“Keep still.” He ordered with strained voice.

“No! You didn’t say anything about being naked…”

He hummed.

“Princess…even now… bended and powerless like this you’re such a defiant girl!”

And with that his hands moved swiftly and the first blow came, sharp as fuck, making Kate scream from shock mostly. Her brain didn’t have the needed time to realize what had just happened, when his hand left her bottom again only to come down once more, even harder than the first time. And a second scream echoed throughout the room. Kate thrashed her lower body frantically, trying desperately to get free from his iron grip but Seth wouldn’t have that. Three more vicious slaps which caused fresh tears ran down her face and soak the fabric of his pants. 

The petite girl in his lap was crying with her legs flailing in the air in a desperate attempt to escape his hand and Seth watched in awe how his blows left his handprint on her pale skin and how perfectly her feverish flesh had started to turn into a nice bright pink.

If he wasn’t fully hard before, he was now. Especially when her own tiny hands had taken such a powerful grip on his upper thighs and the delicious sounds of agony her mouth was producing.

Two more smacks and the girl was weeping over his legs… Seth made sure to deliver a couple more hard blows on her sore flesh extracting a few more pained sobs from her and then he stopped…

He heard her hiss between sharp breaths and sniffles.

“Are we done?”

If Kate could see his smile she would probably get mad of how cocky it was.

“Hardly…”

Closing her eyes and letting a few more tears rolling down and dampen her face , Kate begged.

“Please no more… I’ll behave… I swear!”

That only earned her a laugh from him. His other hand went to stroke her hair, twisting it and tugging it lightly between his fingers.

“Princess we’ve just started… This is hardly a punishment.”

A loud whimper and Kate with all the strength she got, tried to remove herself from his lap for a second time. With an irritated groan, Seth overpowered her easily by seizing her hips and dragging her back. The grip on her waist became tighter now, almost digging into her flesh and again this low menacing tone echoed. 

“Move one more time and I promise I’ll start over.”

To make his point clear a hard smack descended on her rear cheek, radiating a sharp piercing echo, warning her not to attempt escape again.

Kate wailed, writhing, the pain unbearable. After that a few more hard strikes came, each one followed by the sound of his voice and Kate bit her lip hard to hold in her cries, an action that caused her body shudder violently. 

“Promise to be good for me?”

Slap.

“Are you going to cause trouble again?”

Slap.

“You better start answering the damn questions, princess."

Kate didn’t answer though; with her eyes shut tightly, she was inhaling and exhaling deep shaking breaths in order to prevent any more screams from leaving her mouth. But soon the steady rhythm of his hand became unbearable and Kate whimpering removed her face from where it had been shoved between the covers and his lower body and turned her head to meet his. The look she gave him was a pleading one…  
Seth looked her tear stained face and sighed.

Slap...

Kate was almost desperate but before she started weeping a new, she felt him stop and fondle carefully her throbbing flesh. 

“I need to hear your words beautiful!” 

Kate opened her mouth but before she formed any words, she started sobbing again and unable to talk she just nodded frantically. She just wanted for him to stop. She was praying for him to stop… And it wasn’t because the pain was that unbearable but because her embarrassment was. Even though the blows were hard, she knew perfectly well that he could do much worst but he was holding back. What was making her weep was the humiliation and that God damned feeling of weakness that had overtaken her body this whole time.

Seth spoke again, patting her bottom a little rougher and Kate knew he was telling her that way that she had to answer him this time.

“I think a part of you likes this. Tell me if I’m wrong,” 

She cried louder now but somehow she managed to utter.

“Y…yes, yes…”  
He was still fondling her skin when he ordered more impatiently.

“Yes what, princess?”

Gritting her teeth, Kate screamed.

“Yes! I’ll behave!” 

She heard his chuckle.

“That’s not what I asked but it’ll do! Let’s keep going!”

But her hand flew back to seize his.

“Stop! Please Seth! No more!”

He didn’t deliver the blow neither did he sound irritated by the interruption. He let his hand rest on her sore bottom instead and asked.

“Do you think you’ve learnt your lesson, princess?”

Kate was fighting hard to prevent her mouth from spit out something that would caused her further pain and that delay was enough to make Seth say.

“I don’t think you have baby!”

And securing her hand behind her back he delivered one more blow, much softer than the previous ones though.

Kate tried one more time!

“Please Seth… Anything…I’ll do anything… No more please…”

His thump started brushing her exposed butt again and he challenged with a smirk lingering on his face.

“Anything?”

She nodded fast.

“Anything at all?”

Again she nodded vigorously. 

He took his time to consider her offer... Well, she was indeed a little wild cat craving to be tamed and Seth made up his mind!

Kate felt him withdraw his hands that kept her immobilized and soon after he secured her panties in place again, pulling at the same time her dress lower to cover her exposed body. Instantly, Kate made an attempt to move but when her weak legs stumbled and she almost fell, he brought his arms around her and he helped her stand so fucking gently that was making this whole dammed situation just outrageous!

Kate was still crying unable to stop herself and the shame was such that she could not even bear to look him in the eye. Not even when he took her face between his hands and whispered.

“Stop crying my princess. Come on now… I’m sure that it wasn’t that horrible.”

Upon hearing that stupid statement of his, Kate lifted her face and opened her mouth to retort something back but using his finger he shushed her.

“Tsk tsk tsk, my feisty little thing! Come now enough with the tears. And to even think that I was barely harsh with you… It could have been much, much worse...”

At her puzzled look he added.

“My original intention was to use my belt… So you should feel grateful that I changed my mind at the last minute.”

Kate shocked after this revelation and not even willing to think about it, raised a hand to wipe a tear that leaked from her eyelashes and muttered ashamed of how broken her voice came out.. 

“Please! I want to go.” 

But Seth ignored her request. 

“So about my reward…”

At hearing that Kate drew a sharp breath and her voice was hoarse and dry when she asked.

“Reward?”

He beamed.

“Yes sweet princess! Reward! Haven’t you said anything I want? Ooh princess don’t pout now… Ten or so blows are barely a punishment…”

Despite her better judgment Kate spoke a little more aggressively that she had originally indented to.

“So what is it that you want?”

It was that boyish smile on his lips that took her aback before she heard him say.

“A kiss!” 

Gazing him through heavy eyelashes, Kate considered his request for a moment as thoughts rushed through her mind.

“Well, we’ve already said bye, bye, to dignity… That isn’t that bad now… Right? Just a swift peck on the lips and be done with it.”

Seth must’ve read her thoughts though because his boyish smile transformed into a sneer and he explained.

“Not just any kiss, princess… But the kind of kiss you give to someone with whom you’re madly in love… A kiss like your life depends on it… A fucking kiss that will make me feel like you’re fucking craving for my touch.”

As she was bargaining her way out of punishment, Kate was staring him with doe eyes again and forgetting her sore bottom completely another kind of insecurity crept inside her…

And it had two parts.

The first part was that this fucker in front of her was asking to steal her first real kiss… But ok she could live with that… It could have been something far worse than a kiss… 

The second and most important part was that Kate didn’t have a fucking clue as to how exactly a kiss like that should be… Only what little she knew from cheesy films and girly talks…

So she remained there, staring at him and chewing her lips, unable to give an answer at his demand…

Seth took her hesitation as denial and he commanded.

“Very well then, let’s finish what we’ve started… Shall we?” 

He was about to grab her and toss her over his lap again when he heard her say in a small voice.

“I don’t know how…”

Seth frowning returned his eyes to her, studying her like something he had found interest in.

“What do you mean you don’t know how? It’s a fucking kiss not a fucking equation!” 

With the color returning furiously on her cheeks, Kate fumbled under his intimidating gaze with her eyes on her feet, only daring to meet his eyes with brief glances.

“Well…it’s not that simple for me…”

“Yeah? Care to explain?

Forcing her burning face up, Kate explained.

“It’s my first kiss you jerk…And I don’t know how it’s supposed to be….”

Seth stared at her with his mouth hanging open.

“You’ve said you’re fucking twenty…”. 

Even though Kate glared angrily at him for a moment, soon after she hugged her body tightly with her arms and for some unexplained reason she felt the need to apologize. 

She had only flirt with one boy; her high school sweetheart who turned out to be a complete ass. She had kissed him only once or twice but both times were just innocent pecks on the lips and nothing more. And afterwards the asshole thought it funny to laugh behind her back at her shyness. But Kate wasn’t going to share that with the asshole number two who was keeping her hostage. So waving her arms dismissively, she said.

“This is irrelevant… It’s just that I’ve always had better things to do… It’s not such a big deal after all!”

“It is! Are you even from around here? Earth I mean! Or they were keeping you locked in some fucking nunnery your whole life?”

Seth went on with the mockery!

But Kate crossing her arms, raised an eye-brow.

“You may think whatever you like…I don’t give a damn… After all, it is you the one who begs to be kissed, not me!”

He stopped laughing but a smile lingered still on his lips.

“That’s because you don’t know what you’re missing princess… So want to share a little more with me? Do you have taken vows of chastity or something? Or do you just want me to buy that you had better things to do…?”

He saw her shrugging as she was thinking about her answer.

“No… I think…it’s just happened… I mean… I was always shy… plus, my father’s occupation wasn’t exactly helping and then my father’s death followed and… here we are… I mean I had dates before… just the kissing part hasn’t happened yet…”

“But you are in college my nerdy little princess…”

“There is lot of stuff going on in my life… Seth you want the kiss or not? And for your information, I’ve kissed a guy a couple times before… but it was just a simple kiss, a peck or a brush on the lips… nothing special… Nothing like the five star kiss you’re asking for…”

His lips quirked upwards and something mischievous was lurking in his eyes.

“A five star’s kiss huh? Is that what you’re planning to give me?”

Staring straight into his eyes Kate nodded.

“It’s what you’ve asked for… ”

Kate hesitated for a moment, thinking of what she had to do next and suddenly losing her little confidence, she regretted her decision. Her reflection grew serious as she held his gaze and whispered.

“Please close your eyes. I can’t do it if you’re staring me like this… And…and if I do something wrong, just tell me, ok? I mean… I’ve always thought that when the time for my million dollars kiss comes, I wouldn’t have to do the entire job…”

He had this playful smile again and his eyes glinted gleefully as he stepped closer and whispered.

“Would it help if I take the lead?” 

She swallowed hard, forcing herself to meet his eyes steadily, despite her instinct to look anywhere but. 

He edged a little closer again and Kate allowed herself to realize how breathtakingly attractive he was and terrified she found her body responding to their proximity. 

Another inch closer and his eyes turned demanding as he searched hers, waiting.

Kate felt an irrational panic take over her nerves as her heart picked up its pace and she couldn’t stop but wondering if it was too late to make an excuse to avoid this somehow… 

A third step as he prowled forward with his gaze still scrutinizing and Kate had to tilt her head to look up at his face and their eyes locked! At the same moment she felt his arms closing around her middle and his solid body pressed gently against hers and Kate let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding. 

Minutes went by as they stay hugged like this, gazing at each other till Kate unable to handle this intimacy between them a minute longer, dropped her head and said, forcing her voice to sound as strong as she could muster.

“Yes please!” 

With no warning, his mouth surged forward, his lips trapping hers in a demanding and powerful kiss. Her eyes widen and Kate taken aback by the urgency of his actions, kept her mouth shut, until with a sudden motion, he gripped her chin forcefully and breaking the kiss, murmured in a low sensual tone. 

"Open up for me." 

Seth didn’t wait for her to follow his order but began licking her lips instead; asking for access and tightening his grip on her jaw till Kate closing her eyes had no other option but to obey. 

The moment he felt her lush lips parting for him, he dipped his tongue deep into her soft mouth and swallowing her muffled moan, he flicked it rapidly against hers in a feverish dance. His kiss was so skilled that Kate surprised found herself instantly responding to it and she started kissing him back eagerly, with her hands flying up to wrap around his neck, pulling their bodies even closer. 

Tangled in each other’s arms, they lost themselves in the intensity of the kiss and Seth having the upper hand, let his demanding tongue explore thoroughly all the soft curves of her mouth, savoring her taste… 

So far s good… But soon, the kiss alone wasn’t enough anymore…

Kate had melted in his arms in such a tantalizing way, so pliant, so invitingly, having her arms around his neck and using her fingers to brush lightly the back of his head, the same time she was moaning into his mouth! 

And dam him but the tiny girl in his arms was producing such amazing sounds; needy and erotic that blew his mind away and it didn’t take long before Seth found himself in need for more…

And suddenly his grip around her waist became tighter, using one strong arm to secure her there and bringing the other one to fist in her hair, eliciting a few more moans from her. Drunk with lust, Seth used the hand in her hair to yank her face back a little giving that way better access at his hungry mouth and now he was devouring her without restrain.

But neither did Kate remain idle, she returned the kiss feverishly instead, with her nails dragging soft lines along his burning skin, making the hair at the back of his neck stand up at the sensation. His kiss was consuming her and Kate felt losing herself rapidly now in this raw need for satisfaction! But truth be told, she had never been kissed like this before, this was something out of movie because passion like this did not exist in the real world! 

Her mind couldn’t help but wonder… How would it be to have this man inside her, moaning his name desirously again and again? At the mere thought only Kate squeezed her legs tightly, imagining that he was between them. 

“Damn him and damn herself!" 

It was just lust and nothing more! Her mind stated, trying to convince herself!

Seth wasn’t in any better position either as his body was trembling to maintain control but alas, her blazing kiss was burning him, her silky skin under his touch was making him craving for more and soon unable to stop himself he removed his hand from her waist and used it to trail a path up and down her body, exploring all her soft curves there.

After his demanding hands started moving on their own accord, he felt the little female shiver in his arms with her muscles tense with anxiety.

Seth wouldn’t have that now so pausing for a long moment, he said.

"Shhh… Don’t… I’ll give you exactly what you need and more."

Kate listened at his promise in awe, completely unable to think rational! What if her brain urged her to shove him back? It was her body that was betraying her good sense. Kate was totally and utterly powerless under his touch as a steady heat was rising within her in a way she hasn’t encountered before. He was dangerous, she knew that and yet his touch stirred something inside her that it should not! Her mind whirled, trying desperately to find something to hold on but she didn’t! Her brain counted the reasons why she shouldn’t let him taking advantage of her inexperience.

One, she should be terrified of him and to a point she was! That didn’t stop her from sucking his tongue greedily though.

Two, he had almost kill her brother! That wasn’t enough either… And without thinking she captured his lip between her teeth, giving it a hard tug and making Seth so fucking hard he saw stars! 

Three…. Damn her but her foggy mind didn’t care to find anymore reasons to deny him…

And now, her hands were roaming up and down his body as well; feeling his broad body and his firm muscles twitching under her touch and Kate gripped his white shirt so desperately that she wasn’t sure if that was a vain attempt to restrain him or pull him closer; if closer was even possible!

But in her defense, what was happening at her right that moment was every woman's secret fantasy; to be captured by a fierce, dominating, yet sexy criminal and to be consumed into a passionate, forbidden frenzy!

Seth blind from lust, withdrew from her lips and grabbing her hips suddenly, he lifted her body up and guided her to wrap her legs around his middle for support. Not sparing a second thought, Kate entangled her bare thighs around him, making her dress hike up around her waist, exposing that way her soaked panties. Erratically, his mouth found hers again, sucking and biting this time, an action that made Kate flinch and writhe in his arms, only to be held firmly in place by his hands. Seth was so worked up that his hard member was pressed firmly against her rear and suddenly Kate started feeling exposed and …..

“Seth, wait!” she panted. “Please! This isn’t… I don’t…”

He interrupted her stammering for words by sucking her lower lip and asked.

“You don’t like this?” 

Kate swallowed deeply a few times to calm her ragged breath a bit but still she found herself unable to answer at the question.

But at his current state, Seth wasn’t a very patient man and backing them against the wall, he trapped her body there and ordered with rough voice. 

“Answer me.” 

“I…”

Kate tried to speak only to find herself in lack of any words. Instead she attempted to get away from him, untangling her legs from his middle and urging her body to stand again. Seth moved fast though and grabbing her thighs forcefully, he prevented her from reclaiming the space between them. 

Gazing deep into her eyes fiercely, he captured her mouth again in a kiss so urgent and punishing that had her moaning uncontrollably. Soon Kate realized in shock that she had already rocked her hips against his more than once when he stopped abruptly, pulling back to glance down at where their bodies were being pressed together.  
Conflicted, Kate closed her eyes to clear her thoughts. But it didn’t work! The sensations that were warming her veins were beyond any control now. This man, this criminal, her captor had kissed her like no man ever had, bringing in the surface every forbidden desire she might have. And Seth whispered in her ear, shielding at the same time a grin of pure satisfaction.

“I knew it! I knew that deep down you’re craving for me!”

Feeling the heat of a blush on her cheeks, Kate felt grateful for the room being dark so he wouldn’t be able to see her embarrassment. But her defiant nature took once more the upper hand and his little Kate shook her head and stammered out of breath.

“You’re insane! I’m just scared of you!” 

"Are you frightened of me?" Seth asked, feigning shock!

"You did try to kill my brother, didn’t you?" 

She replied but deep down she knew that she wasn’t even half terrified as she ought to be. After all, he hadn’t done anything that awful to her… yet! And he obviously had no plans to murder her either! Kate heard his cocky reply.

“But I didn’t now, did I?” 

And then he added in a low sensual voice.

"Don’t lie to me Katie… It’s not fear what makes your heart beats so hard. I excite you! Admit it!"

Gently Seth let his lips brush the outlines of her feverish face and Kate couldn’t help but wonder out loud.

"Christ! How can you behave this way one minute and in another like a monster?"

“A monster? A monster you say? Please princess, allow me to show you what monsters do in little girls like you, who look so fit to be ravished!”

At the sound of this, Kate tried to escape him again, shouting.

“Stop torturing me! What do you want with me?”

Seth reached down to smooth his pants near his loins and relieve some of the pressure there, an action that caused Kate to follow his hands with her eyes and when she saw the huge bulge beneath the silky material of his expensive slacks, she let a faint whimper and blinked away.  
Oh God! She had not meant to look at that! Seth seeing her reaction and grinning wickedly at her, slid his hands up and down her body a few times before he uttered. 

"What would you like me to do to you?"

But the all those new feelings she had experienced this evening, fear, anxiety, humiliation, longing made Kate extremely edgy and flaunting insolence, she jerked her body violently, trying to get free from him and his damn games! 

“Let me go! Enough with you and your sick games…”

But Seth was fast to grab her face and forcing her to look up into his eyes, said with stern voice.

"This is not a game princess! And watch your tone now… All though I fucking love it! ”

Completely forgetting about her previous punishment, Kate spat.

"You love what?" 

"That reckless defiant nature of yours!"

Seth was done talking and in a blink of an eye, he flung her to his bed and he was fast to straddle her. Kate had no time to react and soon his body was crashing hers, pressing her deeper into the mattress and she witnessed paralyzed how his ragged breath is coming out in quick, hot blows as if he was in excruciating pain. His fingers wrapped tightly around her chin, forcing her to look straight into his eyes when he stated. 

“You know I hold your life in the palm of my hand, yet you refuse to obey. And that my sweet girl is driving me crazy!” 

Admiting that out loud, Seth paused for a moment to observe her reaction.She was outstanding, blushing virginally and staring back at him petrified and he couldn't help but admire the beauty that was laying beneath him! His eyes traveled lower and fixed on to her full lips. They were blood-red due to all the crying from before and her cheeks were flushed. The moment his hungry eyes stopped on her mouth, Kate shut hers, refusing to meet his stare any longer and with trembling lips she said.

"This is who I am Seth and no punishment is ever going to change me! So, if you are going to kill me, just do it and be done with it. But stop terrorizing me, please!"

His hands left her face to travel down her body and from there further down to her thighs and lower below till they reached her knees and with a hard tug he forced them open roughly to make room for his body in between her legs. 

Hearing her startled cry, Seth let a soft chuckle and arched his hips to press Kate’s petite mound with his pulsating need.

"Do you feel that now? Huh? Does it feel like a man who intends to murder you? Have I hurt you so far?" 

Kate biting her lips refused to answer. She wasn’t sure what kind of noises would leave her mouth if she was attempting to speak. The heat inside her was unbearable but the same was the growing fear of what was going to follow next.

Seth didn't speak again but remained still, staring at her for a few moments He wanted this untamed girl like he had wanted no other. His desire to dominate her was strong and it was burning him! He needed to bend her to his will but he didn't wish to force her! He wanted this to be consensual, he wanted her to feel what he was feeling, he wanted to make passionate love to her and hear her cries of pleasure and not ones of discomfort! 

And after some time, Seth finally realized how much terrified his little princess was and closing his eyes to calm his rapid pulse, tried hard to persuade his body to retrieve…

It took him every ounce of self-control to remove his body from hers and stood up, especially when she was staring back at him so helpess and confused.

Kate was still trembling the inevitable as she was expecting him to undo his pants and force himself on her so her eyes widen in shock when she witnessed him reaching for her dress and very gently tugging the fabric down to cover her bare thighs.

Seeing her puzzled look, Seth offered to explain but his voice was so strained that was barely audible.

“I’ve already told you princess… I’m not a fucking rapist… Sleep tight now and I hope you've learnt your lesson.”

Without another word Seth stood up and unlocking the door, he vanished in the darkness outside.


End file.
